Angels
by xxAkikuxx
Summary: AU He had lied to her from the beginning. Ever since she could remember, she trusted him with her life, and he lied to her. Now, she'll make him pay. Carmen's story.
1. Chapter 1

_Setting: Chase Young's citadel. 200 years before Wuya was released from the puzzle box._

Chase Young was diligently training in his weapons' room when he arrived. It caught the warrior off guard to come face-to-face with Hannibal Roy Bean.

"What do you want, Bean?" He asked, frowning.

Hannibal laughed. "Ah Chase, good to see you too. It's been too long."

Chase crossed his arms. "Try not long enough."

Hannibal laughed again. "Anyhoo- I bet you're wonderin' why I'm here."

"Not particularly." Chase shot back under his breath.

Hannibal seemed to ignore this remark and went on.

"I've been thinkin' and made up my mind. So here she is." He grinned.

"What? Who?" Chase asked, completely baffled.

Hannibal laughed once more.

"An apprentice, Chase. We talked about this. And I think I found you a winner." He winked.

Chase groaned. He remembered- remembered not wanting an apprentice.

But, he didn't feel like arguing it, so he sighed.

"Fine. Bring him in."

"Not him." Hannibal corrected. "Her."

A young girl walked in with a hand on her hip and a smirk on her face.

Her dark, crimson eyes matched the hint of red in her long, black hair.

"Have fun you two." Hannibal whistled, and Yin Yin swooped down from an open window, picked up the bean, and swooped out again.

Chase continued to frown.

"Do you have a name?" He asked her.

She laughed.

"Well duh. Everyone has a name. Carmen. I'm Carmen. You're Chase, aren't you? Ha- that's funny. Chase and Carmen."

Chase knew that he was going to grow very tired of this girl very quickly.

"So can you do anything?" He asked her. "Do you know how to fight?"

She blinked and shook her head.

"I don't know how to fight, but I do know how to use these."

She unsheathed the two katanas at her side that Chase hadn't noticed. She gave him a crazed grin.

Chase gave her a careful stare. She seemed a little insane. Great- Hannibal Bean had given him a lunatic as an apprentice. He sighed.

"We'll start tomorrow. Be prepared." He warned her.

Carmen laughed. "Oh no- you're going to stare me to death. I don't think I'll make it."

She laughed even harder as he frowned.

"Oh no! There it is!!" She clutched her stomach and Chase took in a deep breath before releasing it. "No more! No more, please!"

She fell to her knees and clasped her hands together. Tears were now running down her face.

"Please Master," She said in between hysterical bouts of laughter, "No more!!"

Chase didn't know how to react to this.

"Tomorrow." He restated, trying to maintain his cool composure. "In the weapons room. Be there before noon."

She took a deep (hopefully calming) breath and stood up. She wiped her eyes and let out a sigh.

"Sounds good." She told him. "I only have one question: where is the weapons room?"

Chase now smirked. "Figure it out."

Carmen laughed loudly. "Alright, alright! I'll find it! And I'll put up the best fight you've ever seen from someone in a training session!!"

"Hmph." Without adding another word, Chase left. All of his talking was only fanning the fire.

Earlier the next morning, Chase got to the weapons room early- just in case Carmen surprised him.

She didn't-of course-and at about four-thirty, Chase decided to go looking for her.

He had told one of the jungle cats the previous night to show her to a room, so he started by looking there.

Chase was lucky- Carmen _was_ in her room. However, the state in which he found her made him re-think his luck. She was on the ground- unconscious- in the fetal position with her hands clasped to one side of her face.

More amused than alarmed, Chase carefully lifted her up and carried her into his room where he dumped her onto his bed.

She did not stir.

Sighing heavily, Chase began to re-think this apprentice deal he had made with Hannibal Roy Bean. He had only agreed to it in the first place because Hannibal had something that Chase wanted. The bastard didn't give it to him like he had promised, either.

"Train the warrior I find, and you'll get what you want." He had said.

Feh. This was turning into more trouble than its worth. There was no getting out of it now, he supposed. At least, until Hannibal came thru on his part of the deal. Then everything would be downhill from there…

But for now, Chase had Carmen to worry about. He sent one of the cats to get medicine, and would give it to her when he got back. An explanation would soon follow after she woke up. It would either be very interesting, or very stupid. If he had to take a guess, Chase would've chosen the latter…

While Carmen lay unconscious, Chase attempted to salvage the day of which he had already wasted most of. He shadowboxed, and practiced with various weapons for awhile, until he decided to go to bed. However, he had completely forgotten about the seemingly wounded girl that currently occupied his bed.

He had become so accustomed to falling onto his bed and instantly falling asleep, that he almost fell on top of the girl, before he caught himself.

Now not liking this apprenticeship at all, Chase had to think of what to do with her.

His first idea, to move her back into her own room, was quickly shot down as he tried to pick her up. The moment that he did, he instantly felt all of his training fatigue him, and almost dropped her.

His second idea, to get one of the jungle cats to transform and move her for him, also did not work. Apparently, they took shifts, and the cats that were awake could not transform into their once human selves. Chase did not have the energy to rectify this slight misfortunate problem.

His third idea was to move to another room to sleep in for the night, but then his ego got to him. He was _not_ about to forfeit his bed for the night.

By that time, he was so tired that he decided to move her over and sleep beside her. His bed was big enough; so he thought it not to be that big of a deal. He didn't give it much more thought after reaching this decision, either. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

_Setting: Chase Young's citadel. The next morning._

Luckily for him, Chase awoke before Carmen the next morning.

She had slowly retracted out of the fetal position thru out the night, and now lay on her back with her hands on her chest. She seemed almost peaceful now, but Chase couldn't quite tell, because her hair was almost completely in her face.

Did Chase think that she was pretty? Not particularly. She struck him as unique. Not that it was a bad thing.

Not quite sure why he was doing it, Chase reached out in an attempt to brush her hair out of her face.

Before he could touch her, Carmen's crimson eyes snapped open, and both of her hands shot up and grabbed Chase's wrist.

"What are you doing?" She hissed. Well, it would've been a hiss if anyone other than Carmen said it. The way she said it, it sounded more like a mix between a laugh and a cry of anguish.

Chase didn't reply. He sat back and folded his arms across his chest.

Carmen sat up- her hair still covering the right side of her face. She looked like a girl from a horror movie.

"Don't touch me." She said in a menacing tone. "Ever. If you touch me, I will light you on fire."

Chase gave her a puzzled look.

"Light me on fire?" He confirmed.

She lifted up a hand, almost as if signaling for a high-five, which quickly burst into flames. Her eyes burned along with her hand.

"I will light you on fire." She repeated. Every ounce of insanity now left her voice. She was dead serious- making it very clear to Chase that she could and would burn him.

Chase nodded. "You will light me on fire."

Her hand ceased burning, and she lowered it. "Good."

She turned her back to him, got off of the bed, and began to walk out.

"Wait." He commanded.

She stopped and wheeled around- hair still hanging in her face.

"What happened?" He asked her (out of sheer curiosity).

Carmen mumbled something that Chase couldn't hear.

"What?"

"I said, it's none of your business. It's got stuff to do with my sister and her dad." She shot back.

"Well you owe me for the time we lost yesterday, when you were supposed to be training. Or did you forget?" He smirked.

Her frown was barely visible thru the dark curtain of hair.

"My sister's dad was the surgeon type of guy." She tried to explain. Chase interrupted her.

"Your sister's dad. Half-sister?"

Carmen sighed. "Technically she's not really my sister, and technically he's not her dad."

Chase lifted an eyebrow; almost encouraging her to continue…which she did.

"In her previous life she fell in love with my brother and they both got shot so now in this life they're 'connected'…so she's like my sister. The surgeon guy saved her life after her family was murdered and it's a really long story." She said, talking a few deep breaths.

Chase said nothing, and waited for her to finish.

She sighed again. "Anyway- he's this demon surgeon guy and he invented this operation which lets people be psychic. So my sister got the operation and almost died but then she made it and later was like 'Hey Carmen you should try this' and I was like 'Okay'."

Chase blinked while she paused. She was talking very fast. She went on.

"And so I tried the operation but the guy screwed up and only part way finished so now I have this."

Carmen brushed the hair out of her face to reveal a thick scar stretching from her eyebrow down to her chin on the right side of her face.

"And thanks to him, I'm now touch-a-phobic." She added with a pout.

_"And crazy."_ Chase said to himself.

"So touch me and I'll light you on fire." Carmen re-stated. She seemed to like fire an awful lot. "Can I leave now?" She asked him randomly.

Chase sighed. "I suppose so. Be in the main foyer in one hour. I will show you to the weapons room, and we will start training."

Carmen now smiled- as if she had just walked into the conversation.

"Okay! Are you sure I won't be too much of a handful?" She asked him, laughing.

Chase had to resist the urge to scoff and roll his eyes.

"Of course not." He responded.

She nodded. "Okay. See you in an hour!"

With another laugh, she danced out of his room, closing the door behind her.

As soon as he was sure that she was gone, Chase sighed heavily and leaned back on his bed.

Terrific. Hannibal Bean had found him an apprentice who was an insane pyromaniac, with a built in lighter. He didn't even fulfill his part of the bargain. Chase frowned. He'd just have to prove Hannibal his ability to teach. He would have Carmen fight the bean…and he knew that with work, she would undoubtedly win. In any case, today's first session would show him what he had to work with.

As the next hour came and went, Chase was not disappointed. Hannibal Roy Bean had given him exactly what he needed.

_Setting: Chase Young's citadel. The next day. Sometime in the afternoon._

Chase had given Carmen a break from training for awhile. He was busy devising the next part of his plan, when he heard the sound of her screaming.

He rushed to see what was happening, and found Carmen standing in the middle of the hall. Her crimson eyes were wide with fear, and she was pointing at something with one hand.

"What happened?" He asked her, looking around.

"I don't know." She cried, in hysterics. "I was walking and all of a sudden I saw all of this blood!!"

Chase looked to where she was pointing. There was nothing there.

"What do you see?" He asked her. "There's nothing here."

She shook her head. "That's impossible. Right here- my name written in blood. Don't you see it?"

Carmen looked up at him- her eyes glistening with tears.

"It's right here!" She insisted.

"Explain to me your past." Chase ordered. He didn't need a stalker coming after this girl and interrupting his plans.

"Well…quite obviously I'm not normal. I'm a demon, right? So where I come from, people are always born twins- a boy and a girl. My father had an affair with a woman from a different race other than fire, so when the other woman had children, it was a twin boy and girl. I was born alone because of this, so I was banished. My name written in blood is bad luck, and seeing it now makes me feel…"

She shut her eyes tightly and tears rolled down her face.

Chase saw this as a great opportunity to gain her trust.

With her eyes clamped shut, Carmen didn't see Chase smirk- only felt him wrap his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"I will protect you." He told her.

He heard her gasp lightly.

"Promise?" She asked him.

He smirked.

"I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

_Setting: Chase Young's citadel. Present day. (A/N: Here's where the Author Unlimited thing comes into play. Chase didn't lock Hannibal Roy Bean into Yin Yang world yet, and though the Xiaolin dragons have encountered Chase, they haven't met Carmen yet, but she knows who they are. Okay, on with chapter 3!)_

Carmen had done very well during her training with Chase. He felt that the time was growing near when he could challenge Hannibal Roy Bean.

He had just dismissed her from the training session when the bean swooped in on Yin Yin from out of nowhere and landed in front of him.

"Well, well, well." Chase smirked. "Come to give me what you owe me?" He asked.

Hannibal chuckled darkly. "Yes, actually, I have. I also have heard about your plans for Omi and the Xiaolin dragons. I have to say that I am also impressed with your apprentice. You have done a good job. As your reward, I have for you the Ying and the Yang Yo-Yos."

As if out of nowhere, Hannibal Bean supplied Chase with the two yo-yos.

Chase smirked and claimed his reward.

"What do you plan to do now?" The bean asked Chase.

He laughed slightly. "I have no need for your little apprentice any longer, Hannibal Roy Bean. And I no longer need you as well. Ying Yang Yo-Yo!"

Opening the void to the Yin Yang world, Chase swiftly pushed Hannibal Roy Bean into the void, and quickly resealed it. With a wave of his hand, a few jungle cats bounded into the room, and chased Yin Yin out thru a window.

Now all that was left was to take care of his little apprentice…and he knew exactly how to do it.

_Setting: The top of a mountain somewhere in China. Present day. The next day._

"This is a weird training exercise." Carmen commented as the two stood up at the peak. "What is this supposed to teach me?"

Chase smirked, and placed both of his hands on her shoulders. He looked directly into her eyes, and could see her blush.

"Today is going to be the last training session that you will have with me. I am about to teach you the final part of your training. Are you ready?"

She nodded. "What am I learning here today?"

He laughed and continued to smirk.

"To not trust so easily." He sneered. With strong hands, he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her clear off the side of the mountain. There was nothing but air underneath Carmen as she fell to her demise; watching Chase smile at her the whole way down.

_Setting: Chase Young's citadel. Present day. A few days later._

The Heylin comet was here, and Chase was unhappy. He decided to lock himself in his room all day and sleep-just to be safe-and not plot anymore.

He awoke to a very unpleasant sight. The Xiaolin dragons were in his citadel, blowing everything up with their little Wudai powers and searching for his Shen Gong Wu.

"Chase Young!!" He heard Omi exclaim, once the monk had realized that they had been caught red-handed.

"We know that you're powerless!" Raimundo stated.

"There's no escape!" Kimiko added.

Chase grimaced and grabbed one of his statues, triggering the trap door in the floor to open.

But nothing happened. Chase now looked very dumb.

The Xiaolin dragons laughed at him.

He grimaced and ran thru out the halls, desperately looking for a working trap door that he could disappear down or into.

None of them worked. Nothing in his home worked- none of the little traps or gizmos. There could only be one answer: Someone had hacked and overridden the security system to his home.

But how? The only people who could even come close to skimming the surface of his security were himself and Carmen…but Carmen was dead now.

"She's dead now." Chase said aloud to reassure himself.

"Oh you'd like to think that, wouldn't you, Chase?"

He stopped dead in his tracks.

Standing at the end of the hallway, dripping wet with what Chase guessed was rainwater, was Carmen. She did not look very happy at all.

"Impossible." Chase snarled. "I killed you."

She laughed that crazy laugh of hers.

"You got lazy. Lucky for me, I fell off of that mountain and landed straight in the Xiaolin temple. You lied to me, Chase. You **lied**. You broke your promise to protect me and tried to kill me. But you know what was even worse?"

Chase could only stare silently at the girl before him.

"The way you smiled at me the whole way down."

She began to slowly walk towards him now.

"They saved me, Chase. So I did them a favor and let them in on the one day where you can't do anything about it."

Her hands began to flame now, and her crimson eyes burned fiercely.

"So now, Chase, it's time for me to teach you a little lesson of my own. Would you like to guess what this lesson is?"

He said nothing- only slipped one hand into a pocket and grasped the treasure inside. She was now standing less than five feet away from him.

She kept a solemn face- the light from the flames illuminating her expression. It made her seem creepier…if that was possible.

"You don't fuck with crazy people, Chase." She snarled. "Not ever."

Chase took in a deep breath as she lunged for an attack.

"Ying Yang Yo-Yo!"


	4. Chapter 4

_Setting: Ying Yang World. Present day._

Both Carmen and Chase Young had been sucked into the void that was Ying Yang world. As Carmen had lunged, she managed to swipe the Ying Yo-Yo and pull him inside with her.

Neither could escape without the other yo-yo, so they were left inside to fight it out.

Unbeknownst to either of them, someone was watching them…

"I'll kill you for what you did to me." Carmen snarled. She began to play with the Ying Yo-Yo, which had combusted now as well.

Chase grimaced. He couldn't fight this girl in his current state.

"You can try." He shot back.

She laughed again. "Oh I will. Don't worry."

She shot the yo-yo out at Chase, catching him off guard. It skimmed his cheek, leaving scorch marks. He jumped back and his hand immediately flew to his face.

"I could beat you just with this yo-yo." She cackled. (A Rinku style attack, I know.) "Walking the Dog!"

She harshly tossed the yo-yo at the ground, which rumbled, causing Chase to lose his balance. She shot the yo-yo out again, knocking him down.

She ran in, trying to land ferocious hits with the heel of her foot on him.

He rolled this way and that, frantically dodging the axe kicks. He grabbed her foot, which she immediately ignited, causing him to recoil.

Dropping the yo-yo out of his reach, Carmen sank one knee into Chase's shoulder, holding her flaming hand up above his face.

"Trapped." She snarled down at him.

Clapping was heard from behind them. Neither had to look to know who it was.

"Well done, well done." Commended Hannibal Roy Bean. "You taught her more than I had expected, Chase." He added thoughtfully.

Chase closed his eyes and cursed silently to himself. Things were obviously not looking very well for him.

Carmen stopped flaming, and turned to look at the bean.

"I've come to watch you finish him." He explained, as if reading her mind. "So do it."

She looked at her hands-not flaming anymore, but still hovering in the space above Chase's head. She looked down at Chase. She looked back at Hannibal Roy Bean. She smiled.

"I have a better plan." She said softly.

Snatching the Yang yo-yo out of Chase's hand, she rolled to one side and retrieved the other one.

Chase's eyes widened. Hannibal began to laugh.

"I wouldn't have such a positive reaction if I were you. You have yet to know what I'll do. Ying Yang Yo-Yo!"

Using the Shen Gong Wu, Carmen opened the void back to the real world. Upon stepping out, she held the Wu up for all to see. Smiling back at their faces, she crushed the treasure in her hand, forever sealing the two in Ying Yang world.

Revenge was sweet.

_Sparkling angel, I believed_

_You were my savior in my time of need_

_Blinded by faith, I couldn't hear_

_All the whispers, the warnings so clear_

_I see the angels; I'll lead them to your door_

_There's no escape now_

_No mercy no more_

_No remorse cuz I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

_You took my heart_

_Deceived me right from the start_

_You showed me dreams_

_I wished they'd turn into real_

_You broke the promise_

_And made me realize_

_It was all just a lie_

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see_

_Your dark intentions, your feelings for me_

_Fallen angel, tell me why_

_What is the reason?_

_The thorn in your eye?_

_I see the angels; I'll lead them to your door_

_There's no escape now_

_No mercy no more_

_No remorse cuz I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

_You took my heart_

_Deceived me right from the start_

_You showed me dreams_

_I wished they'd turn into real_

_You broke the promise_

_And made me realize_

_It was all just a lie_

_Could have been forever_

_Now we have reached the end_

_This world may have failed you_

_It doesn't give you reason why_

_You could've chosen a different path in life_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

_You took my heart_

_Deceived me right from the start_

_You showed me dreams_

_I wished they'd turn into real_

_You broke the promise_

_And made me realize_

_It was all just a lie_

_Could have been forever_

_Now we have reached the end_


End file.
